The invention concerns both a method and a device for winding warp strips, which are guided from a yarn feed arrangement, and wound onto the drum of a sectional warping installation in at least two adjacently arranged sections. In sectional warping machines, yarns are drawn off a bobbin creel, brought together by means of yarn guidance equipment and wound onto a drum as so-called warp strips. According to the required warp width and the number of yarns, winding of the separate warp strips is repeated in numerous different sections.
In the case of installations according to the state of the art, each individual strip-start is fixed to the drum manually, e.g. knotted and hooked into corresponding fixing points. In addition, after manual separation, the strip-ends are fixed to the surface of the winding. This manual intervention frequently causes irregularities to the sectional warping beam structure. An exact run of yarns in the follow-up section is frequently unable to be ensured. Loose, individual yarns often are often experienced. Manual intervention leads to extensive periods of lost operating time.